


Malone simping club

by BakiBaki_NiOre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, Simp club, but dont tell anyone, but tell people, simping, we're not even being secretive, we're simps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakiBaki_NiOre/pseuds/BakiBaki_NiOre
Summary: We simp for Malone...
Comments: 31
Kudos: 5





	Malone simping club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookidhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidhoe/gifts).



I have to put something here- but anyways. We simp for @pissedmalone


End file.
